Lettre a mon meilleur ami Serpentard
by Erinama
Summary: Échange épistolaire entre Draco et Blaise, 7 ans après la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. Draco est potionniste et Blaise dresseur de Dragon. Couples à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

ça fait un petit moment que j'avais cette histoire en cours et je me suis enfin motivée à la finir pour l'anniversaire d'Anamaelia. L'année dernière donc... Oui je sais je traine pour publier ! Mais maintenant que je me suis enfin motivée vous allez pouvoir profiter d'une toute nouvelle histoire qui en plus va durer un petit moment ! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira ;-)

A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Erinama.

.

* * *

.

 **Résumé** : Échange épistolaire entre Draco et Blaise, 7 ans après la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. Draco est potionniste et Blaise dresseur de Dragon. Couples à venir.

 **Couples** : Devinez, c'est une surprise pour la suite ;-)

 **Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient, ni le monde ni les personnages, juste les mésaventures que je leur fait subir :-)

.

* * *

.

25/11/2005

Mon cher Blaise,

Comment vas-tu ? Comment se passe ton adaptation à ton nouveau travail ?

Je profite de cette occasion toute particulière pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. J'espère de tout cœur que tu fête tes vingt-cinq ans dignement à l'autre bout du monde fièrement entouré de tes dragons comme le Griffondor que tu n'es pas…  
Je me demanderai toujours ce qui t'as poussé à faire ce métier, quoique tu travailles avec Charlie Weasley il me semble ? Je dois bien admettre qu'il ne manque pas de charme… As-tu l'intention de te l'offrir pour tes vingt-cinq ans ?

Enfin, trêve de plaisanteries. Parlons de choses sérieuses. Ce n'est pas que je désapprouve ton choix de carrière mais voilà déjà deux mois que tu es dans ton trou nouveau lieu de travail sans être rentré une seule fois. Pansy commence à être insistante dans ses questions pour savoir où tu es passé. Elle n'est pas une Serpentarde pour rien, je commence à avoir du mal à te couvrir tu sais…  
Il faudrait que tu commences sérieusement à songer à faire un saut à Londres, histoire de m'éviter d'inutiles souffrances et de venir manger à la maison pour enfin me donner des nouvelles fraiches.

Sur ce je vais te laisser, ma chère et tendre me réclame.  
Je te souhaite encore un très bon anniversaire, tu trouveras (ou as trouvé) ci-joint un petit quelque chose pour marquer l'évènement.  
A bientôt,  
Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tous !

Voici la deuxième lettre de cet échange, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les choses commencent doucement à se mettre en place et à avoir une aperçu sur le monde de ces deux Serpentard :-)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, si il y a des choses qui vous plaisent (ou pas d'ailleurs), je ne mords pas !

A bientôt,

Erinama

.

* * *

.

3/12/2005

Cher Draco,

Comment vas-tu ? Survis-tu aux attaques incessantes de Pansy ?  
Pour moi tout va bien. Les dragons sont plutôt calmes en ce moment, j'apprends donc doucement à les connaitre et à m'adapter à leurs caractères respectifs. Pour l'anecdote, Daisy une Noir des Hébrides est très chatouilleuse. Elle a donc essayé de décapiter Tony, l'un de mes collègues, cet après-midi lorsqu'il a voulu la sceller pour aller voler. Il s'en est sorti sans problème mais il vaut mieux être prévenu ! Tu comprends pourquoi il vaut mieux bien les connaitre avant d'essayer de les approcher…

Tant qu'on en est à parler de mes collègues de boulot, il est vrai que Charlie Weasley travaille aussi ici. Je te signalerai tout de même qu'il n'est pas la raison première de ma venue en Roumanie. Ni la seconde d'ailleurs.  
Mais je dois admettre, pour reprendre tes termes, qu'il ne manque pas de charme. Pourtant, non, je ne me le suis pas "offert" pour mon anniversaire, comme tu dis. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relations et de toute manière les aventures sont interdites sur le site de dressage. Tu imagines bien la pagaille que cela deviendrait vite si les relations de ce genre étaient autorisées dans un milieu aussi explosif qu'un élevage de dragons…

Sur un tout autre sujet, dans ta lettre précédente, tu parlais de ta "chère et tendre". Chère je n'en doute pas mais permet moi d'émettre quelques réserves sur le tendre. Surtout si je me souviens bien d'un certain incident de troisième année. Ou était-ce de quatrième année ?  
Mais ceci mis à part, je viendrais avec joie manger chez vous mais il me faut l'autorisation de la directrice du centre pour ça.  
Bon, je viens d'aller lui faire les yeux doux mais comme je le prévoyais, j'ai été refoulé comme une vielle chaussette. Cette femme a vraiment passé trop de temps auprès de ses dragons et son cœur de vielle peau s'est transformé en pierre... Il va être temps de mettre en place des stratégies un petit peu plus détourné pour arriver à mes fins...

Il faut que je te laisse, les dragons s'agitent !  
A bientôt,  
Blaise.

P.S : Merci beaucoup pour le cadeau que tu m'as fait. Je me demanderai toujours comment tu fais pour trouver des merveilles pareilles et surtout dédicacées par l'auteur…

P.P.S : Désolé pour les bords un peu brulés de cette lettre, Hector, notre petit dernier, a craché ses premières flammes aujourd'hui et justement au moment où je rédigeais cette lettre. Les premières flammes d'un dragon pour un Draco, l'éloge devrait te flatter non?

.

* * *

.

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? A votre avis, qui est la chère et tendre de Draco ?

A la semaine prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

7/12/2005

Mon cher Blaise,

Je me porte bien et toi ? Je suis ravi d'apprendre que ton cadeau d'anniversaire t'a plu. Et tu sais très bien que je n'avouerai pas, même sous la torture, comment j'ai réussi à l'obtenir. Sache seulement que je n'ai utilisé aucun sortilège impardonnable lors de mes recherches.

Oui Blaise. Oui, je revendique ma petite amie comme ma chère et tendre. Malgré les différents qui ont pu nous opposer au fil du temps, malgré tous les sarcasmes que tu pourras trouver, elle restera tendre à mes yeux. Tu serais étonné des ressources de douceur dont elle peut faire preuve, surtout quand elle a envie d'une nouvelle paire de chaussures... Si on me l'avait dit en 1991, je n'y aurais pas cru, mais pour finir les femmes ont toutes les mêmes faiblesses... Les chaussures et les gâteaux au chocolat. Gâteau miraculeux qui m'a fait obtenir une semaine de répit auprès de Pansy.  
Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que cela a donc été l'une des semaines les plus calmes que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Je me demande bien d'où le grand malade qui nous sert de directeur de laboratoire a bien pu tirer la sombre idée de faire visiter notre antre à la pointe de la technologie à des monstres cachés sous les traits de jeunes enfants innocents qui veulent toucher à tout et qui donc tentent de tous nous tuer à chaque seconde d'inattention...

Mais heureusement, entre les merveilles du chocolat et une épidémie de grippe intestinale (non, je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien, je ne savais même pas quelle école allait venir, c'est juste la saison qui veux ça ! ), j'ai eu une paix royale cette semaine. A peine troublée par ma mère qui commence déjà à me demander si je vais venir passer les fêtes au manoir cette année. Et ma douce, qui sans vouloir avoir l'air d'y toucher, voudrait que l'on passe les fêtes ensembles avec ses parents à elle...  
Des fois j'envie ton statut de célibataire et ta seule préoccupation étant comment tu vas réussir à attraper dans tes filets le jeune et beau Charlie Weasley...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, est-ce que tu avances un petit peu dans ta conquête de ton bel et fier étalon ? Parce que sinon je t'ai connu plus convainquant et il va falloir faire quelque chose pour te remettre en selle, au sens propre, comme au sens figuré...

Je vais te laisser méditer sur ces sages paroles.

A bientôt,

Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,

Déjà le quatrième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :-) Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Enjoy !

Erinama

.

* * *

.

7/12/2005

Mon cher Blaise,

Je me porte bien et toi ? Je suis ravi d'apprendre que ton cadeau d'anniversaire t'a plu. Et tu sais très bien que je n'avouerai pas, même sous la torture, comment j'ai réussi à l'obtenir. Sache seulement que je n'ai utilisé aucun sortilège impardonnable lors de mes recherches.

Oui Blaise. Oui, je revendique ma petite amie comme ma chère et tendre. Malgré les différents qui ont pu nous opposer au fil du temps, malgré tous les sarcasmes que tu pourras trouver, elle restera tendre à mes yeux. Tu serais étonné des ressources de douceur dont elle peut faire preuve, surtout quand elle a envie d'une nouvelle paire de chaussures... Si on me l'avait dit en 1991, je n'y aurais pas cru, mais pour finir les femmes ont toutes les mêmes faiblesses... Les chaussures et les gâteaux au chocolat. Gâteau miraculeux qui m'a fait obtenir une semaine de répit auprès de Pansy.

Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que cela a donc été l'une des semaines les plus calmes que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Je me demande bien d'où le grand malade qui nous sert de directeur de laboratoire a bien pu tirer la sombre idée de faire visiter notre antre à la pointe de la technologie à des monstres cachés sous les traits de jeunes enfants innocents qui veulent toucher à tout et qui donc tentent de tous nous tuer à chaque seconde d'inattention...

Mais heureusement, entre les merveilles du chocolat et une épidémie de grippe intestinale (non, je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien, je ne savais même pas quelle école allait venir, c'est juste la saison qui veux ça ! ), j'ai eu une paix royale cette semaine. A peine troublée par ma mère qui commence déjà à me demander si je vais venir passer les fêtes au manoir cette année. Et ma douce, qui sans vouloir avoir l'air d'y toucher, voudrait que l'on passe les fêtes ensembles avec ses parents à elle...

Des fois j'envie ton statut de célibataire et ta seule préoccupation étant comment tu vas réussir à attraper dans tes filets le jeune et beau Charlie Weasley...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, est-ce que tu avances un petit peu dans ta conquête de ton bel et fier étalon ? Parce que sinon je t'ai connu plus convainquant et il va falloir faire quelque chose pour te remettre en selle, au sens propre, comme au sens figuré...

Je vais te laisser méditer sur ces sages paroles.

A bientôt,

Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

Enjoy,

Erinama

.

* * *

.

10/12/2005

Cher Draco,

Comment vas-tu ? Pour moi tout va bien mais une chose me tracasse... Depuis ma dernière lettre, la directrice du centre a totalement changé d'attitude à mon égard. Et pourtant je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre en œuvre la tactique que j'avais élaboré à son égard : une épidémie de rhume des foins a frappé parmi les dragons, tu te doutes bien qu'arrêter les incendies a été plus urgent que de m'occuper de ça... J'aurai bien une idée de la raison de ce changement d'attitude mais j'imagine qu'il est inutile de te poser la question? Donc tout s'est arrangé, je peux venir manger chez vous samedi midi prochain, permission exceptionnelle de la directrice...

Par la même occasion, et pendant que j'y pense, tu passeras mes hommages tes parents. Ça fait un petit moment que je ne les ai pas vus, comment vont-ils ?

Tu sais, après tout ce que l'on a vécu, il est normal que ta mère ait envie de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec toi. Comme il est normal que les parents de ta chère et pas si tendre aient envie de passer les fêtes avec elle. En tout cas je te souhaite bien du courage pour te sortir de ce guêpier, comme tu le dis si bien, moi au moins à être célibataire je n'ai pas ce problème !

Tout ceci me fait penser, tu ne nome jamais ta douce dans tes lettres. As-tu toujours des problèmes avec des anciens membres des mangemorts ? Si c'est le cas, tu sais qu'il y a des moyens efficaces de te protéger d'eux ? Ou bien est-ce juste que tu n'as pas encore osé avouer à ta mère un tantinet surprotectrice et à ton père encore un peu à cheval sur les valeurs du sang que tu sors avec une femme et surtout l'identité de ladite femme ?

En parlant de couple, je n'en suis nulle part avec Charlie. Et je n'ai l'intention d'aller nulle part. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de relations avec un autre membre du centre de dressage et puis de toute façon, nous sommes juste amis. Rien de plus, je t'assure. Okay il est mignon, mais je préfère vraiment rester célibataire pour le moment, et ce pour encore longtemps. Cela me convient parfaitement ainsi, ne t'en fais pas.

Par ailleurs, je parle beaucoup de mon travail ici en Roumanie mais comment se passe le tiens ? Tu en as à peine parlé dans ta lettre précédente, j'ai envie d'avoir un peu plus de précisions, moi ! Tu as déjà le teint pâle de nature, mais enfermé toute la journée dans un sombre laboratoire de potion du ministère de la magie, ne deviens-tu pas transparent ?

J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience,

A bientôt,

Blaise.


	6. Chapter 6

14/12/2005

Mon cher Blaise,

Je vais très bien et toi ? Pas trop enquiquiné par la directrice ? Je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu pourras venir à la maison samedi. Et je t'assure que tes soupçons sont sans fondement, je ne suis absolument pour rien dans ce revirement de la part de ta directrice, que je ne connais même pas d'ailleurs.

En ce qui concerne mon travail, comme le dit un moldu enfermé dans cette étrange boîte que m'a forcé à regarder ma chère et tu auras beau dire tendre, "si je t'en parlais, je devrais te tuer"...

Comme tu le sais j'ai juré un certain secret professionnel sur l'ensemble de mes recherches en potions... Mais j'ai quand même le droit de te dire que tout va bien, je n'ai pas encore fait exploser le labo, comme l'a essayé un stagiaire la semaine dernière. Et je remercie tous les jours Severus de m'avoir aussi bien enseigné les potions. Il n'y a pas là de fierté Serpentarde mal placée, non, juste une reconnaissance de la rigueur acquise au cours de ces cinq années passées dans sa classe de potions. Je crois que cette rigueur me sauve la vie quasiment tous les jours... Nous utilisons des éléments tellement dangereux que la moindre erreur de manipulation nous mettrait tous en danger et fort heureusement le stagiaire de la semaine dernière a été remercié dans les cinq minutes qui ont suivi l'incident qu'il a provoqué.  
Entre les stagiaires incompétents et les visites des gamins imprudents, j'en viens parfois à me demander de ton métier ou du mien lequel est le plus dangereux...  
Ceci mis à part, mon teint se porte très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, toujours aussi pâle comme il le sied à un Malfoy.

Pour ma douce, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, aucun mangemort à l'horizon. Comme tu l'as deviné dans ta deuxième hypothèse, juste des parents un peu trop protecteurs, si l'on peut dire, et je dois avouer que je redoute un peu de leur annoncer qui est l'élue… Mais je sens que celle-ci saura tout à fait faire face au problème et affronter les épreuves que pourront mettre mes parents sur notre route…

Pour ce qui est de Charlie, j'ai compris j'en fais trop, je te lâche. Pourtant je connais tes goûts et je suis persuadé qu'il te conviendrait parfaitement... Je sais aussi que tu n'aimes pas trop en parler, mais Anthony c'est fini. Il appartient à présent au passé et il va sérieusement falloir que tu songes à te reconstruire, que ce soit avec Charlie, un autre homme ou une femme si tu préfères peu m'importe. Refait ta vie et offre toi quelques moments de bonheur, tu le mérite !  
Rhaaa ! Maintenant je t'en veux ! Tu m'as obligé à te faire une leçon de vie et tu sais que je ne suis pas coutumier de ce genre de discours en plus de détester ça !

A Samedi,

Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

Cher Draco 18/12/2005

Comment vas-tu depuis samedi ? Encore merci de m'avoir accueilli chez toi samedi dernier. Cela m'a fait entraiment plaisir de te revoir. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de pouvoir passer comme ça un moment au calme, loin de la menace de toute décapitation impromptue de la part d'une dragonne de mauvaise humeur ou bien de d'une brulure mortelle de la part d'un dragonneau ne maitrisant pas encore ses flammes...

J'ai d'ailleurs un peu honte de m'être endormis de la sorte après le thé et les délicieux gâteaux que ta douce nous avait préparés. Mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je me serai cru revenu à Poudlard dans notre salle commune, lorsqu'aux alentours de Noël nous profitions de notre temps libre autour du feu... Que de nostalgie, ça ne me ressemble pas, n'est-ce pas ?!

D'un autre côté je me demande encore si ce n'est pas parce que tu as glissé un léger somnifère dans mon thé si je me suis endormi comme ça... Tu te doutes bien que sinon, je ne me serai pas réveillé face à Pansy de mon plein grés.  
Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours et je crois bien que tu es le pire de tous. J'aurai du me douter que tu étais agacé que j'évite Pansy et que t'y prendrais à ta manière pour résoudre le problème...

Et pour finir, je n'ai même pas pu te raconter ce que nous nous sommes dit, puisque j'ai dû repartir en vitesse en Roumanie, fin de permission oblige. J'imagine que Pansy ne t'as rien dit non plus, et comme je sais que tu veux un rapport détaillé et que sinon soit tu réussiras à l'avoir d'une manière ou d'une autre, soit tu me l'extorqueras de force, donc je m'y plie.

Nous avons commencé par prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Nous avons un peu discuté de nos métiers respectifs. D'ailleurs je suis toujours autant surpris que Pansy ait décidé d'aller travailler à la Gazette du Sorcier ! Quoique, à la réflexion, elle a toujours aimé les potins et elle s'est tout de suite bien entendu avec Skeeter quand elle l'a rencontré... alors je suppose qu'on aurait pu s'en douter. En fin là n'est pas la question aujourd'hui. La question est plutôt, s'est-on bien expliqué sur les raison de mon départ en Roumanie ?

Et bien oui. Nous avons bien discuté, comme des adultes. Je me suis expliqué sur les raisons de mon départ et pourquoi je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle continue à être aussi insistante vis à vis de toi pour avoir des nouvelles. Par contre, je me suis engagé à lui donner des nouvelles de temps en temps. Il faut bien savoir faire de petits sacrifices pour le bénéfice d'une grande cause. Donc, en somme, tout est bien qui finit bien...

Sur ce, je te laisse, mes dragons m'appelle.

A bientôt

Blaise


	8. Chapter 8

Mon cher Blaise 21/12/2005

Tout va très bien pour moi. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Cela m'a fait autant plaisir qu'à toi de t'avoir eu pour le déjeuner samedi il y a maintenant deux semaines. Je suis content d'apprendre que tu as pu discuter calmement avec Pansy et pu mettre les choses au clair.  
D'un autre côté, comme tu le dis si bien, il n'était plus envisageable pour moi de laisser les choses en l'état. Une femme qui s'inquiète c'est déjà difficilement gérable, mais Pansy qui s'inquiète pour le mec qu'elle pense être son prince charmant et l'homme de sa vie comme disent les moldus, même moi je ne fais pas le poids, c'est dire !

Pour parler plus sérieusement, je pense que c'est plutôt le côté gryffondorien de ma douce qui finit par déteindre sur moi. C'est bien de gérer les problèmes en sous-main, mais je fini par penser qu'il y a des cas où une action franche et directe se justifie...  
Je vois d'ici ta tête ahurie. Oui, moi le grand Draco Malfoy aie dit ça. Mais soyons réaliste... Cela fait tout de même quatorze ans que je la connais, sept ans que je la vois tous les jours et cinq ans que l'on sort ensemble, alors forcément elle déteint sur moi...

D'un autre côté je ne pense pas que ce soit ce dont j'ai le plus peur. Parce que ce qui marche dans un sens, marche aussi dans l'autre et ma douce a tendance à se serpentardiser. Et parfois ça en devient effrayant... Son intelligence mise au service de la manipulation et de la menace fait des miracles mais j'espère tout de même que cela ne se retournera jamais contre moi. Tu aurais vu avec quelle dextérité elle est maintenant capable d'envoyer paitre son ***chef***, une vraie démone, tu en frissonnerais !

Pendant que j'y pense et que je suis en train de parler de ma douce, elle a insisté pour préparer cette année une grande fête du nouvel an pour le 31 Décembre. Les autres recevront leur invitation par la voie classique, mais elle m'a chargé de t'inviter (et de faire en sorte que tu viennes). Alors sauf si tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu avec ta famille le 31, tu es convié à une grande fête avec tous les anciens de notre génération de Poudlard. Je t'enverrais les infos qu'il manque, mais à priori la fête aura lieu dans la maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow. Enfin, on verra bien, dans tous les cas je te tiens au courant.

Tu me diras quand même si ma proposition t'intéresse et si tu veux venir. Et je n'accepterais aucune excuse du type « tu sais, la directrice... », il s'agit de la fête du Nouvel An, je me charge personnellement de son cas !

J'attends ta réponse avec impatience

A bientôt

Draco


	9. Chapter 9

Cher Draco 24/12/2005

La proposition que tu fais pour le Nouvel An me semble intéressante et surtout très divertissante. Mais comme tu le dis, il reste le problème de la directrice... Je ne doute absolument pas de ta capacité à t'occuper de cette dernière, mais il n'est peut-être pas avisé d'utiliser ton influence deux fois de suite à un intervalle aussi rapproché... Que ferais-tu si tu avais besoin de l'utiliser prochainement ? Enfin, te connaissant, tu trouveras toujours un moyen de t'en sortir ! Il y a toujours un moyen, c'est bien toi qui le dit, n'est-ce pas ?

D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, tu faisais référence à d'autres invités, d'anciens élèves de Poudlard. J'imagine qu'on ne fera pas ça calmement entre Serpentards... ? Vu que ta douce et tendre voudra passer la fête avec ses amis je suppose. Une flopée de Serpentards et de Gryffondors, quelle bonne idée. Es-tu bien sûr que malgré tout le temps qui est passé depuis la fin de nos études, ton but secret n'est pas de rapprocher les deux maisons ennemies de Poudlard? Ou alors, tout au contraire, ton but est de réduire en cendres par des moyens légaux la maison dans laquelle nous allons faire la fête ? Je ne saurais dire lequel des deux me semble être la moins bonne idée, mais l'un dans l'autre tout cela me semble extrêmement divertissant ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. Des fois, je fini par comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore s'amusait autant à regarder les luttes intestines et si infantiles qui nous paraissaient tellement importantes à l'époque...

Donc, je te dis rendez-vous le 31, mais surtout n'oublie pas de me tenir au courant de l'heure à laquelle je dois arriver et aussi à quelle heure je dois venir, histoire que je prévienne mes collègues et que je m'arrange avec eux pour re-dispacher les tours de garde. Ce serait dommage que pour finir je ne puisse pas venir car tout le monde serait partit faire la fête et qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour me remplacer...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de remplaçant, David qui m'a remplacé le samedi où je suis venu te voir me demande encore régulièrement comment j'ai fait pour avoir une après-midi de libre à l'extérieur du camp. Il sous-entend même régulièrement que j'ai pu soudoyer la directrice par des moyens ''physique" ... J'ai hésité à lui dire que je préfèrerai coucher avec Dumbledore plutôt qu'avec cette vieille peau acariâtre, mais j'ai eu peur que David et les autres interprète mal mes propos.

D'autant qu'ici personne n'est au courant de ma "condition" et je préfère que cela reste ainsi. Et j'entends ta remarque d'ici ... Oui, même auprès de Charly je veux que cela reste un secret et je refuse d'engager le débat sur le sujet.  
En parlant de Charly, il fait partie des rares ici à avoir réussi à prendre quelque jours de congés pour les fêtes. Tu imagines bien qu'il fait des envieux. Quoique lui n'ait que quatre jours de permission contrairement à Baltazar qui lui est copain comme cochon avec la directrice et qui a réussi à prendre quinze jours de congés... Je me demande pourquoi la directrice la laisse partir aussi longtemps. Oui, si elle l'aime autant, pourquoi ne le garde-t-elle pas à ses côtés pour laisser partir et ne plus voir ceux qu'elle déteste... ? Ça fait bien longtemps que le simple fait de rester n'est plus une punition, si on est là, et ça se sait. c'est par passion. Non, ne fait pas cette tête, où ça peut être une passion, même si l'on risque de se faire bruler vif à chaque instant.

D'ailleurs, dans le même sujet, la doyenne des dragons vient de piquer une crise et un enclos est en train de bruler... Je te laisse donc, je vais aller donner un coup de main !

A très bientôt, au Nouvel an,  
Blaise .

P. S. : J'ai un peu d'avance mais je te souhaite un joyeux Noël plein de bonheur avec ta famille. Je te joins ton cadeau de Noël et interdiction de l'ouvrir avant ce soir, minuit !


	10. Chapter 10

Mon cher Blaise, 28/12

J'espère que tu as passé un joyeux Noël et que surtout il s'est passé sans souci de la part de tes dragons. J'ai beaucoup apprécié le cadeau que tu m'as fait. Quoi de mieux pour un Draco que de recevoir un dragon d'émeraude comme cadeau ? J'espère que ton cadeau t'as autant plus que le mien.  
Ma mère te souhaite elle aussi de joyeuses fêtes. Elle a d'ailleurs été ravie de la bouteille de vin que tu lui as offert (même si elle était moldue, un exploit !)

En ce qui concerne le Nouvel an, je vais répondre à toutes tes interrogations mais une à la fois, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... Oui il y aura des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Et surement même quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles. Je te l'accorde, l'idée n'est pas nécessairement la meilleure qui soit. Mais elle ne vient pas de moi, alors inutile de me péter des intentions qui ne sont pas les miennes. Quoique je les garde en mémoire pour une prochaine fois, ça peut toujours servir. Par contre, tu me fais un peu peur lorsque tu dis  
que tu commences à comprendre Dumbledore... Je m'inquiète pour ta santé mentale. Es-tu sûr que les dragons n'ont pas trop abimé ton cerveau ? Rassure moi, tu n'aimes pas encore les bonbons au citron ? Si un jour c'est le cas, je te prierai de me le dire au plus vite. Que je puisse te rapatrier sur Londres en vitesse et que je t'emmène voir un spécialiste...  
En ce qui concerne l'heure, je viens de demander à l'organisatrice en chef et elle vient de me dire que tu pouvais venir à l'heure que tu voulais, que tu étais toujours le bienvenue. Ça aide, n'est-ce pas ? Plus sérieusement, j'ai regardé sur les cartons d'invitation, les gens "normaux" sont invités à venir à partir de 19h. Donc on va dire que pour toi c'est pareil. Surtout que j'imagine que tu travailleras le reste de la journée... Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu es bien sûr le bienvenue si tu veux venir avant, quel que soit l'heure. Je ne suis déjà occupé de la directrice donc tu peux faire comme bon te semble. D'ailleurs, convaincre cette dernière a été une partie de plaisir. Pas que la fois dernière ait été compliqué, mais je crois que maintenant elle fera tout ce que je lui demanderai sans même oser rechigner. Je ne suis pourtant pas si effrayant que  
cela il me semble, si ?

Par ailleurs, je pensais que comme tout bon Serpentant qui se respecte, tu avais les bases élémentaires pour savoir comment manipuler tout tes subalternes / premières années... Mais puisque manifestement tu te poses des questions, je vais te faire un cours accéléré. Tout repose dans une maxime moldue (oui, oui ma douce déteint sur moi) : "garde tes amis proches de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus proches." Est-ce assez clair maintenant ? Enfin, laisse-moi quand même y apporter une précision. Ta directrice gardera près d'elle ses subalternes les moins appréciés et donne plus de latitude aux autres, à moins bien sûr qu'une personne qu'elle considère plus importante qu'elle lui demande gentiment de faire autrement...

C'est sur cette grande leçon que je vais te laisser, je vais aller donner un coup de main à ma douce pour les préparations de la fête du Nouvel an.

A-très bientôt.  
Draco.


	11. Chapter 11

Cher Draco, 01/01

Mon ami, quel nouvel an ! Et quel Charlie ! Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois t'en vouloir pour cette mémorable fête de Nouvel an et te maudire toi et ta famille sur les cinq prochaines générations ou bien si je dois te remercier à genoux…  
N'empêche, quelle fête ! Je crois que le souvenir de cette soirée restera gravé dans ma mémoire pour le restant de mes jours... Il faudra que tu félicite chaudement ta douce pour avoir organisé tout ça et d'en avoir fait une telle réussite ! Et comme j'ai croisé ton regard au moment de partir, je sais Pertinemment que tu attends un compte rendu détaillé de ma soirée. Enfin, pas trop détaillé quand même, il y a des événements qui ferai rougir même des gens plus aguerris qu'une jeune pucelle sortant couvent, comme dirait ton père.

Pour commencer par le début, déjà je me demande comment tu as réussi à faire venir les bizar'sisters au manoir alors qu'elles sont à la retraite depuis des années. Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire que c'était réussi! Entre l'ambiance de folie et le buffet gargantuesque, il y avait de quoi bien s'amuser, mais jamais autant que ce que j'ai pu faire par la suite... N'allons pas trop vite, il ne faut pas que je saute des étapes de mon récit, sinon tout ceci n'aura ni queue ni tête.

Je disais donc, l'ambiance était terrible dès le début de soirée et je suis rapidement tombé nez-à-nez avec devine qui. Eh bien oui, Charlie. Pour ne rien te cacher, j'ai été vraiment surpris de le voir là. Je dois t'admettre que je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais d'inviter les Weasley malgré qui est ta belle... J'ai donc été surpris, mais aussi mais aussi ravi de le voir. J'imagine que je dois prendre ça comme un complément de cadeau de noël, mais aussi comme ta manière délicate demie dire que tu es parfaitement en désaccord avec ma façon de gérer ma vie sentimentale. Mais je dois admette que ce changement d'environnement nous a permis à Charlie et moi de faire connaissance d'une manière totalement nouvelle. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne parle même pas de ce qui s'est passé après !

Nous avons donc discuté longuement et dansé un peu aussi. Mais je crois que rien de tout cela ne t'as échappé... En fait je suis persuadé que rien de tout ce qui a pu se passer durant cette soirée m'a pu t'échapper... Te connaissant, tu avais soit des sorts espions, soit les Quelques elfes de maison que t'as autorisé ta douce avaient pour mission spéciale de te rapporter tous les détails du moindre fait qui a pu se dérouler sous ton toit.

Donc à la réflexion, la seule chose que tu veille savoir, c'est ce qui s'est passé après, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, non je ne te raconterai pas les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé. Cependant, j'accepte de te dire que tout va pour le mieux. J'ai l'espoir que si tout se passe bien, peut être que d'ici quelques semaines, j'aurai une annonce "officielle" à te faire...

Ton obligé,

Blaise


	12. Chapter 12

Mon cher Blaise 04/01/2006

Content d'apprendre que la fête t'a plu. Je dois admettre que ma chère et tendre sait organiser ce genre d'évènement de main de maître. Le seul truc qu'elle a n'avait pas pris en compte, c'est qu'à inviter autant d'anciens Gryffondors, il était certain que ça dégénère...

A un tel point que même mes parents en ont entendu parler, c'est dire, et savent donc maintenant que j'ai une petite amie. Ils exigent d'ailleurs que je la leur présente... Et ça, tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée. J'ai passé en revue les excuses que j'aurai pu donner pour éviter la rencontre, mais aucune n'a été retenue. Un déplacement professionnel n'aurait pas été suffisant, et si j'avais prétendu que ce n'était pas sérieux, tu imagines bien que si ma douce n'aurait pas été du tout contente si elle l'avait appris !

Elle a plein de bons côtés, mais la capacité de plaisanter sur le sérieux de notre relation n'en fait pas partie ... Pas que je puisse vraiment lui reprocher me diras tu. Enfin, ça m'arrange en rien mon problème, Quoique de son côté aussi, cela fait un moment qu'elle insiste elle aussi pour que je la présente à mes parents ou au moins pour que je leurs annonce que nous sortons ensemble. Pourquoi y a-t-il que moi que tout cela inquiète ?

Si tu as la moindre idée sur un moyen pour me sortir de ce guêpier, je suis tout ouïe. Quoique pour une foi, je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il y ait vraiment de solution. Parce que soyons réalistes, soit j'affronte le courroux de mes parents, soit je fais face aux représailles de ma douce. Et quitte à choisir, je préfère que mes parents me battent froid pendant quelques temps plutôt que d'envisager la possibilité de tester la créativité de ma belle en matière de sanction et autre coups fourrés pour me faire regretter... La connaissant, ma vie se transformerait en enfer plus vite et plus efficacement que ce que mes parents pourraient faire... Des fois je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle n'a pas été envoyée à Serpentard !

Tout ceci mis à part, j'ai été content d'apprendre que tout s'était bien passé avec Charlie. Cela me fait un petit peu moins regretter d'avoir invité autant de Gryffon dors! Ta dois bien admettre Que j'ai eu quelques informations sur comment s'était passé ta soirée du manoir. Cependant aucune de tes hypothèses sur mes sources n'est la bonne, mais je n'accepterai pas de te les divulguer. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que je ne suis pas le seul à m'intéresser à ton cas... Pourtant, comme tu le disais, je n'ai aucune information sur ce qui s'est passé après. J'ai bien compris que tu n'avais pas envie de rentrer dans les détails, je ne te demanderai donc rien de plus. Il me suffit de savoir que tu vas bien. Je compte juste sur toi pour me tenir informer de l'évolution des choses. Et j'exige d'être ton témoin si vous vous mariez un jour, comme d'être le parrain de votre premier enfant !

Bon courage avec tes (et ton) dragons.

Draco


	13. Chapter 13

Cher Draco, 7/01/2006

J'ai suffisamment côtoyé ta famille pour savoir à quel point ils peuvent être difficiles à affronter dans ce genre de situations… Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas trop le choix. Entre ta famille et ta douce, tu ne pourras Pas éviter les présentations et la fort probable confrontation qui va en résulter. En parfait Serpentard que tu es, je sais parfaitement que tu préfèrerais éviter tout cela, mais voyons les choses du bon côté, tout cela ne pourra que s'améliorer par la suite.

Bon, j'admets, je n'y crois-moi même qu'à moitié... Il y a une probabilité non négligeable pour que tes parents te renient pour sortir avec une jeune femme telle que ta douce ou d'un autre côté, que ta douce te reproche ta ou leur attitude. Je ne suis certes pas très optimiste, mais tu reconnaîtras que tu as pas choisi les personnes les plus simples à présenter les unes autres. Il est vrai que tu n'as pas choisi la moitié parentale, et tu n'as pas choisi l'autre moitié pour sa facilité à être présentée à tes parents. Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu aimes faire les choses de manières compliquées... Ça a au moins le mérite de me faire rigoler tant que c'est pas trop sérieux, et puis une fois que tout cela se sera tassé, cela fera une formidable histoire à raconter aux réunions d'anciens élèves et peut être un jour à vos enfants...

Tout ceci mis à part, j'espère bien que tu me tiendras au courant du déroulement des évènements. Histoire que je sois prêt si je dois organiser ton enterrement suite à ta mort dans d'horribles circonstances.

En ce qui concerne ton autre sujet de préoccupation du moment, c'est à dire moi-même et mes histoires de cœur. Je persiste à penser que tout ceci ne sont pas tes affaires, mais je sais aussi que si je ne satisfais pas ta curiosité, tu ferras de ma vie un enfer. Quoique tu risques d'être un poil occupé en ce moment, bien que cela ne t'empêchera pas de te venger plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout ceci mis à part, revenons à nos moutons. Rien n'a vraiment évolué entre Charlie et moi. Il est déjà compliqué de nouer ce genre de relations en temps normal, la rigidité sorcière sur le sujet n'aide en rien... D'autant plus dans un environnent aussi fermé que peut l'être notre camp d'élevage de dragons. Surtout avec la mégère qui nous sert de boss !

Pour autant, cela ne nous a pas empêché d'échanger quelques regards et même quelques baisers volés. Mais rien de vraiment sérieux, du moins rien d'aussi sérieux que durant la fête du Nouvel An. C'est très frustrant, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le temps que tu insistes pour que je trouve quelqu'un avec qui passer du bon temps. Pour une fois que je le fais vraiment, les choses piétinent... C'est presque aussi catastrophique que toi et tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

Les dragons s'agitent, c'est l'heure du repas. Je dois te laisser.

J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience.

Blaise


	14. Chapter 14

Cher Blaise, 11/01/2006

Ça y est, c'est Fait ! Mon père a fait une syncope et ma mère une crise de nerfs et tous les elfes de maison se sont planqués sous les meubles tellement les sort volaient bas. Je suis par la même occasion déshérité et maudit sur neuf générations… Ce qui est surprenant puisque ma mère a dans le même mouvement été ravie, et en a profité pour demander quand était prévu le mariage et les petits enfants, comme toute bonne Malfoy qui se respecte.

Tu aurais vu la tête d'Hermione ! Je n'aurais pas été concerné de si près, je pense que j'en aurais ri. Mais dans des conditions pareilles, je ne pense pas que cela aurait été très prudent. D'autant plus qu'à ce moment-là, mon père avait carrément viré à l'écarlate avec des nuances de vert dans les cheveux. Ce que je t'avouerai était une grande première pour moi. Et j'espère bien que ce sera la dernière fois ! Ça à quelque chose d'effrayant de voir un Malfoy dans cet état là... Ne sommes-nous pas censés être l'incarnation de la maîtrise de soi ?

Enfin, tout ça pour dire, ça ne s'est pas passé aussi mal que prévu au final. Il n'y a eu ni mort, ni blessé et mon couple est toujours d'actualité… je prendrai donc ça comme une petite victoire ! Bon après, j'avoue que Hermione n'étais pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit quand nous sommes rentrés, mais si l'on pondère avec ce qu'elle a subit par le passé au manoir, elle était presque d'excellente humeur. Je t'entends d'ici me dire que j'aurai du choisir un lieu moins chargé d'histoire pour faire les présentations, et tu aurais raison, mais tu connais mes parents. Jamais ils n'auraient accepté que ma petite amie officielle (et future mère de leurs petits-enfants espèrent-ils) leur soit présentée ailleurs que dans la demeure ancestrale.

Décidément, tu as de la chance d'échapper à tout ce protocole ! Imagine qu'au bout de cinq minutes, une fois qu'elle a été remise de sa surprise, mère parlait déjà de comment allait être notre mariage, du jardin qu'il faudrait décorer, des gens à inviter, du linge de table qu'il faudrait _absolument_ avoir… Je doute qu'elle imagine à quel point elle me donne envie de retarder ça le plus possible !

Enfin, assez parlé de moi ! Et toi, de ton côté comment les choses se passent- elles ? Je veux bien croire que dans le milieu quasiment exclusivement masculin dans lequel tu évolue, il peut être compliqué d'avoir des moment d'intimité avec un autre homme. Mais si en plus tu me dis que la vieille peau qui te sert de boss y est pour quelque chose, ça ne me surprends même plus… Un jour je vais finir par trouver un moyen pour la faire muter au fin fond de la Nouvelle Zélande, histoire d'aller étudier d'un peu plus près ces dragons de Moeraki, cela l'occuperait quelques années au moins.  
J'espère tout de même que tu n'auras pas besoin de mon aide (encore, ça c'est Hermione qui l'écrit) pour réellement conclure avec Charly. C'est que quand même il s'agirait d'apprendre à grandir… Je plaisante bien sûr, mais quand même qu'il finisse par se passer quelque chose de sérieux, pour ton bien comme pour le mien, Pansy me harcelant moi lorsque tu n'es pas là !

En parlant du loup-garou, il faut que je te laisse pour aller lui expliquer encore une fois que tu vas bien et que si tu l'évite c'est que tu n'es plus intéressé. Tsss…

Allé, au boulot de ton côté et à bientôt.  
Draco


	15. Chapter 15

Cher Draco, 14/01/2006

Je ne sais pas si je dois te plaindre d'avoir de tels parents ou te féliciter d'avoir survécu… Toujours est-il que je suis content d'apprendre que tu es toujours vivant et que ta famille n'a pas trop mal pris la chose. S'ils t'avaient déshérité, cela m'aurait tout de même chagriné. Comme tu sais j'aime bien les repas officiels avec tes parents, il y a toujours quelque chose d'inattendue qui arrive et cela m'aurait manqué de ne plus pouvoir y aller avec toi ! Tu te rappelles du premier repas de « sangs purs » après la fin de la guerre où les Weasley ont tous débarqué ? Je me souviendrais longtemps de la tête de ta mère à cet instant précis…  
Ceci mis à part, ça ne me surprend pas venant de ta mère qu'elle te parle immédiatement de mariage et de petits enfants… Je pense même qu'elle commençait à désespérer à réussir à te caser, alors quitte à ce que ce soit avec une née-moldue (ceci dit sans aucune idée préconçue de ma part), autant qu'elle en prenne son partie. Bon, après, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait prêts à avoir des enfants… Quoique ça aussi ça pourrait être intéressant. Je me demande ce que ça donnerait au niveau capillaire le mélange entre ton aristocratique coiffure blond platine et celle châtain et indomptable de ta chère et tendre !

Plus sérieusement, tu penses répondre sérieusement à la première des exigences de ta mère ou pas pour le moment ? Nous savons tous les deux à quels point Hermione et toi êtes sérieux dans cette relation, même si ce n'était peut-être pas prévu à l'origine. Mais depuis le temps que vous êtes ensemble, il est peut-être temps d'y songer, non ? Non, Draco, ta mère ne m'a pas contacté, ni soudoyé, pour te convaincre. J'ai juste envie de voir mon meilleur ami heureux, de faire une grosse fiesta aussi j'avoue, et de pouvoir être ton témoin ! Quoique ça ce soit plutôt pour pouvoir organiser ta soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon… Bon, je risque de me mettre ta douce à dos mais tant pis, je prendrais le risque !

Ne faisons quand même pas trop de plans sur la comète, tout ça n'est pas fait et connaissant ta souplesse habituelle, ce n'est peut-être pas pour tout de suite…

Tout ceci mis à part, je vais t'annoncer quelque chose qui risque de te faire plaisir, fouineur comme tu es. Tu n'es pas tout à fait le seul en ce moment à voir ta vie évoluer plus vite que prévu. Ce jeudi le dragon qui nous sert de chef a été convoqué d'urgence dans l'est de la France pour une histoire de Wyverne il me semble. Parfois, je me demande dans quelle mesure tu n'es pas responsable de ça, encore une fois. Je sais que tu as promis de moins t'emmêler, mais avoue qu'après ta lettre de Mercredi, la coïncidence et troublante…  
Toujours est-il qu'elle était absente toute la journée et que, coïncidence encore, Charlie et étions de corvée de repas. Sous entendue, nous n'avions officiellement rien à faire avant la distribution de la viande dans la soirée, ce dont je me demande encore si je dois t'en remercier… Je fini aussi par me demander quelles sont tes relations pour réussir à influencer autant la vie d'un camp de Dragon en Roumanie !  
Bref, je digresse encore ! Tout ça pour dire que Charlie et moi avons pu avoir notre premier rancart ! Certes sous le prétexte d'aller en ville pour aller chercher un médicament pour une petite dragonne qui a du mal à cracher du feu en ce moment, mais tout de même. Non je ne te raconterai pas les détails, mais sache que ça c'est bien passé. Nous avons enfin pu réellement passer un peu de temps ensemble et profiter l'un de l'autre.

Bon je dois te laisser, la directrice est en train de piquer une crise, elle est d'une humeur massacrante depuis son retour. Peut-être parce qu'il semblerait qu'elle va devoir se séparer de certains dragons et soigneurs. Je n'ai pas encore les détails mais une rumeur cours selon laquelle des dragons vont être rapatriés en Angleterre… Je me demande bien pourquoi…

Bien, sur ce je te laisse,

A bientôt,

Blaise


	16. Chapter 16

Cher Blaise, 18/01/2006

Je suis profondément vexé que tu puisses croire qu'après que tu m'ais demandé de ne plus me mêler de tes affaires de cœur et surtout de la veille bique qui te sert de patron, je continue à œuvrer dans l'ombre pour ton bonheur. Non, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je n'ai pas introduit illégalement de dragons dans le Jura (ni légalement d'ailleurs) et je ne suis en rien responsable de l'absence de ton chef la semaine dernière, même si cela me réjouis… Pourtant, tu ne pourras me reprocher de me satisfaire de la situation, vu que cela fait des mois que je t'encourage à aller dans cette direction.

Ceci mis à part, tu as vraiment été succins dans ta description de ton après-midi avec Charlie. Je ne suis pas Pansy et je ne te demande pas un récit détaillé (j'ai bien compris que tu ne me le donnerais jamais), mais tout de même tu aurais pu faire un effort ! Parce que aller chercher des médicaments pour une dragonne malade est loin d'être glamour, j'imagine que vous avez fait autre chose, sinon tu n'appellerais pas ça passer du temps ensemble… Était-ce suffisamment sérieux pour être appelé un premier rendez-vous ?

Une certaine personne, penchée par-dessus mon épaule, est en train de me dire d'arrêter de te poser des questions, que ce n'est pas le genre de sujet à aborder par lettre, que si tu veux en parler tu viendras bien le faire directement… Ne voulant pas me gâcher le reste de la semaine, je vais donc en rester là pour ce sujet. Mais décidément ces Gryffondors manquent de subtilité et de curiosité !

Changeons donc de sujet. Je me demanderais toujours comment tu peux aussi bien t'entendre avec ma mère, surtout quand il s'agit d'organiser des repas officiels entre sangs purs… Quoique vos objectifs soient complètements distincts, il me semble ! Oui je me souviens de la tête de la mère le jour où les Weasley ont débarqués et c'était d'ailleurs le seul point positif de ce repas, il faut bien reconnaitre que tu avais organisé ça de main de maître. Et je n'en attends pas moins de toi quant à l'organisation de mon enterrement de vie de garçon, puisqu'il semble déjà décidé qui seront mes témoins…  
En ce qui concerne la date pour organiser ça, tu pourras bien voir avec Hermione et ma mère, parce qu'il semblerait que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur la question. Oui, ma main a tremblée en écrivant cette phrase. Je ne suis pas prêt à sauter le pas, pas encore ! Nous n'avons que 25 ans par Merlin, c'est bien trop tôt pour ce genre de choses ! Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que les choses m'échappent complètement. Nous avons eu hier le premier repas de "famille", et devine quel était le seule sujet de conversation que ma mère avait à la bouche ? Certes, Hermione n'a jamais dit ouvertement qu'elle voulait m'épouser, mais l'idée n'avait pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça…

Je dois bien reconnaitre que cela fait maintenant un moment que nous sommes ensemble. Cinq ans c'est long, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne lui répète pas, mais j'avoue que plus le temps passe et plus j'imagine passer le restant de mes jours avec elle, mais tout de même de là à officialiser les choses des maintenant… Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, je ne me lance pas dans ce genre de choses sur un coup de tête moi ! Mais j'avoue qu'il va falloir que je réfléchisse sérieusement à la question…

Ah ! J'oubliais, qu'elle est cette histoire de retour de dragon en Angleterre ? Ça doit être quelque chose d'excessivement sensible car pas la moindre information ni rumeur n'a percé à ce sujet ici, pas le moindre bruit de couloir sur de potentiels ingrédients frais qui rentreraient au bercail, ni venant de mes sources dans les couloirs du Ministère. Comme tu le sais, je déteste ne pas être informé de tout, je compte donc sur toi pour me tenir au courant !

Si tu as le temps de venir en discuter dans la semaine, n'hésite pas à passer. Et même si tu n'as aucune information, nous serions ravis de t'avoir à diner.

A bientôt,

Draco


	17. Chapter 17

Cher Draco, 21/01/2006

Je suis désolé mais je t'annonce tout de suite que ma lettre du jour risque d'être courte, mais il y a une bonne raison à ça. C'est la course ici, presque la panique pour tout préparer et je n'ai quasiment pas eut une seule seconde à moi depuis plusieurs jours. En effet, la nouvelle vient de tomber, c'est officiels, deux dragons sont envoyés en Angleterre pour sécuriser un lieu que tu connais bien. Malheureusement je ne peux pas te donner plus de détails, tu sais bien qu'avec les activités récentes des fanatiques de la pureté, il vaut mieux éviter de répandre ce genre d'informations… Ta curiosité ne sera donc pas apaisée, ou en tout cas pas par moi, mais je ne doute pas que tu finisses par obtenir les informations que tu souhaites par tes biais habituels.  
Par contre, ce que je peux te dire et c'est une bonne nouvelle, c'est que je fais partie du groupe de cinq personnes désignées pour accompagner et s'occuper des deux dragons durant leur voyage et même après durant leur séjour en Angleterre. Encore mieux, Charlie fait aussi partie de ceux qui ont été désignés et il sera même à la tête de notre groupe. Tout cela n'a que de bonnes conséquences ! Je n'aurai plus la mégère acariâtre sur le dos à longueur de journée, je pourrais passer plus de temps avec Charlie et aussi maintenant que je serais de retour en Angleterre, je pourrais passer te voir plus souvent et ces longues missives ne seront plus nécessaires.

C'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça que je mets de côté pour le moment mes questions sur tes états d'âme sur le mariage et ta relation avec Hermione. Il me semble qu'il faudra qu'on discute de ça sérieusement, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour le moment ! J'en profiterais aussi (peut-être) pour te faire un récit un petit peu plus détaillé de mon premier rendez-vous avec Charlie… Nous verrons !

Il faut vraiment que je te laisse, les dragons sont de plus en plus agités et commencent à tout détruire… Je sens que je vais me souvenir longtemps de ce déménagement !

Je passerais un soir la semaine prochaine pour discuter un peu, si ça vous conviens à toi et à ta douce.

A très bientôt,

Blaise


	18. Chapter 18

Cher Blaise, 23/01/2006

Que de bonnes nouvelles ! Je suis ravi d'apprendre tout ça, ça ne te ferras pas de mal de rester un peu dans un pays civilisé pour une fois. Tu peux passer quand tu veux la semaine prochaine, nous serons ravis de te voir et si tu veux, tu peux amener Charlie avec toi (comme tu le devine aisément, cette proposition vient d'Hermione, mais reste valable).

Je suis impatient de pouvoir discuter de tout cela avec toi devant une bonne bièreaubeurre.

A la semaine prochaine,

Draco

P.S : je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus plaisir : qu'on puisse recommencer nos soirées entre Serpentards ou de ne plus avoir à écrire ces interminables lettres pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Le poignet d'un Malfoy n'est décidément pas fait pour cela !


	19. Epilogue

Monsieur et Madame Malfoy

sont très heureux de vous convier au mariage de

leur fils Draco Malfoy et de Mademoiselle Hermione Granger,

le samedi 27 mai 2006, au manoir Malfoy

.

* * *

.

Blaise Zabini et Charlie Weasley

ont le plaisir de vous faire part de leur union sorcier qui sera célébré

le samedi 18 Novembre 2007, au Terrier

.

* * *

.

Madame Hermione et Monsieur Draco Malfoy ont l'honneur de vous annoncer

la naissance de leurs deux enfants :

Rose et Scorpius Malfoy

Nés le mercredi 14 mars 2007, à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste


End file.
